Growing Bigger
by DragonPhoenix18
Summary: This is about how Barbra/Batgirl joined Batman and Robin in their fight against evil in Gotham. It's complete unless you guys want a second chapter. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Twelve-year-old Barbra Gordon stared in amazement at the tall, dark figure towering above her.

WOW! IT'S BATMAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THOUGH I'D THOUGHT HE'D BE TALLER.

Barbra shrugged not really caring since her favorite person in the world is standing right in front of her. Barbra smiled up at what she thought was his face.

"Batman! This is so cool! I knew I was good at fighting crime, but I didn't know I was that good!" Barbra told him excitedly, hopping on her feet a bit. "Are you here to tell me that I can become your partner and that you'll train m- whoa!" Barbra was suddenly grabbed by her cape and hoisted up,her feet dangling beneath her. She looked up at the gauntlet covered hand that had a strong grip on her cape and then to the narrowed white lenses of Batman's mask.

"What are you doing?" He growled, thinking he might scare the girl, but Barbra wasn't just any ol'girl. She planted her fists on her hips and glared back at the Dark Knight.

"I'm helping take down bad guys, duh!" She told him, rolling her eyes. "I'm Batgirl after all and Batgirl protects our city." Batman grunted before letting go of her cape and watching her land gracefully.

"It's my city." He said pointing to himself. "You are just the commissioners daughter." Barbra's mouth dropped open in shock.

"But how did-... I never-... What!?" Barbra stuttered. Batman fought back a smirk.

"I'm Batman Miss Gordon. I make it my job to know everyone in this city." He told her before turning his back and pulling out a grapple gun, getting ready to leave. Barbra quickly recovered from her shock before stopping him.

"Wait, wait!" Barbra said, frantically. "Let me go with you." Batman looked at her before turning around.

"No." He told her bluntly. Barbra crossed her arms.

"Why not?" She asked, glaring.

"I already have Robin." He said. Barbra frowned.

"Oh, come on! Two is way better than one." Batman walked over, stepping out of the shadows. Barbra squinted at his face.

HE KIND OF LOOKS FAMILIAR. I FEEL LIKE I'VE SEEN HIM BEFORE.

Barbra's eyes widened, her brain putting the pieces together. She smiled to herself.

"Please? You can teach me and train me and show me how to work the cool gadgets." Barbra begged one last time and when he didn't do anything she decided to bring out the big guns. "Oh come on! Please, ?" Barbra smiled when she saw his eyes widened, but only for a second before his face went back to stone. He opened his mouth to speak but Barbra cut him off.

"Yes I figured out who you are. I mean come on, there is seriously no other person in this city that has enough money to be Batman, while also caring about the people in need." Barbra said, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling. Batman stared at this, as Dick would say, savage little girl before shaking his head.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He mumbled to himself. He looked at the smiling Batgirl. "Let's go." Barbra's smile grew before walking up beside him.

"Ready B-man?" She asked, happily. Batman glared at her.

"You're not allowed to call me that." Batman growled, picking her up and grappling up to the roof of a building. Barbra jumped down still smiling.

"Of course I can, I just did actually." Barbra told him with a smirk. "The name has stuck and it will stay stuck." Barbra looked out over the city ignoring the glare Batman was giving her.

"So this is our city." She stated. Batman walked up next to her looking for any signs of trouble.

"My city." He told her firmly. Barbra scoffed and shook her head.

"B-man if we're gonna be partners, you need to learn how to share and not be so salty." She told him. Batman raised an eyebrow under his mask at the word "salty", but chose to ignore her. Movement caught his eye in the alleyway next to them.

"Batgirl, time to move." Batman told her walking to the side of the roof. Batgirl grinned and jumped on Batman's back, wrapping her arms around his thick neck.

"Let's go kick some bad guy butt, partner." Barbra told him, eager to get into action. Batman shot his grapple and swung down, thinking that this partner ship won't be so bad after all. Now all he has to do is figure a way to break the news to Dick


	2. Chapter 2

Eleven year old Robin looked up as the Bat mobile rolled into the cave.

 _Well, Bruce is back early. Must be a slow night._

Robin watched as Batman hopped out of the car, smiling at the older man and not noticing the other masked person jump out.

"Hiya Bruce!" Robin greeted. "You're back early, I'm guessing it was a slow...night?" Robin stared confused at the masked girl. He looked from Bruce, to the girl, and back again.

"Um...Batman? Who is this?" He asked, eyes narrowed. Batman sighed.

"Robin, this is-" Barbra cut him off.

"Batgirl. It's nice to meet you Robin," she introduced herself, smiling and holding out her hand. "And I look forward to working alongside you." Robin hesitantly shook her hand, her sentence not getting through his head as he studied her. Robin let his hand fall to his side as he sat thinking before it finally clicked. He whipped his head around to look at Bruce questionably.

"What does she mean, working alongside each other?" Robin asked. Batman sighed, again.

"She means that she's my new partner and she'll be helping both of us take down criminals after she trains a bit more." Batman explained, his tone clearly stating, end of discussion, but Robin ignored it.

"But you don't need a new partner, you have me!" Robin exclaimed, pointing at himself. "AND, she's a GIRL!" Batgirl, having been quiet, crossed her arms and glared at the Boy Wonder.

"And WHAT does that mean?" She asked. "What does being a girl have to do with anything?

"I'll give you one word: cooties!" Robin said, cringing. Batgirl scoffed, while Batman rolled his eyes smiling lightly at his adopted son.

"What are you, five? Girls do not have cooties." She stated. Robin snorted.

"I'm eleven and of course girls have cooties. You can tell by looking at their face and seeing if they have the main symptom, pimples!" Robin explained, smiling mischievously and squinting at her half covered face. "In fact, you're showing multiple signs of the cooties." Robin poked the tip of Bat girls nose and then her chin. Barbra swatted his hands away from her face with humph.

"Don't touch me, Grayson!" She told him.(A/N: I don't know if she would actually figure it out this fast. She just seems like a type of person who can figure things out in a snap.) Robin, Dick Grayson, stared at her with an open mouth. Barbra smirked, feeling accomplished. Dick, seeing her smirk, quickly shook his head. He cleared his throat.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He told her, crossing his arms and turning his head away from her. Barbra scoffed.

"Oh please, don't even TRY to hide it." Barbra told him, rolling her eyes. "I'd recognize that annoying grin anywhere. I am your lab partner after all." Dick's brow furrowed in thought. Barbra stood there, waiting. Dick's scratched his head.

 _Lab partner? But that's Barbra Gordon and she is nothing like Batgirl. They do look a lot alike, with the read hair, the pretty smile, and her...voice._

Barbra watched as Dick studied her face, confusion slipping from his face and replaced with realization. Barbra smiled and took off her mask, exposing the familiar face. Dick stared at her, his mouth wide open. Barbra giggled before placing her fingers under his chin and gently pushed up, closing his mouth.

"Watch out, you might catch some bugs." She told him sweetly before walking away to check out the cave. Bruce, who had been watching the whole time, chuckled at his adopted sons face, snapping Dick out of his trance.

"Bruce?" Dick asked, still looking at the back of the red headed girl.

"Yes Dick?" Bruce looked down at the awe struck boy. Dick finally looked up at his mentor.

"Am I too young to be in love?" He asked, his face beat red. Bruce smiled, a genuine smile, and ruffled the boys hair.

"Absolutely." He told him. "Just wait a few more years, there is no hurry. Besides, girls eventually grow out of cooties." Bruce chuckled as Dick's face got even more red before walking to the bat computer, leaving the boy to day dream.


End file.
